the safehouse stories
by story chick7272
Summary: the guys are all over chloe and now theres new ones who are kinda perverts. i have a competition so u guys can write my seventh chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own darkest powers**

cpov

Here I am lying in bed .I have to share a room with Tori unfortunately. Derek and Simon share a room too. I look over at Tori , She lies sound asleep with no worries whatsoever; unlike me .I have to live with the fear of shoving some spirit back into their rotting corpse.

I felt a bit weird when Andrew brought us here, the feeling I got when I went into the abandoned house with the dead homeless guy. I was almost certain that someone had died here.

I gave up trying to go to sleep so I grabbed sweater that Derek bought me and decided to go to the bathroom

I really needed to go, I was too afraid though. I finally got the guts to get up and leave

I opened the door .I made a loud creak but luckily no one woke up

I tip-toed down the hall and found the bathroom I turned on the light and went in

While I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror and sighed, the dye was still in my hair

I remembered how pissed I got at Derek when he got me the color black, felt really bad now, he didn't do it on purpose I wonder how bad he felt .I really should apologise

.

I walked out feeling relieved in a way. I tripped on a plank of loose wood and I braced myself for the fall when a big hand grabbed me by the shoulder .it was Derek

"careful" he grunted. "t- t- thanks" I stuttered .i balanced myself and realized that Derek was in his boxer and had pinpricks of sweat across his head. "are you changing" I finally asked after the awkward moment of silence.

"What no I'm fine Chloe" he said .I looked up at him and I wasn't convinced "Derek don't hid things from me ok, your sweating" I said rather worried. "Chloe" he gave me a reassuring look "I'm fine, I was really hungry and I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up" he replied. "How come your up?" he asked. I told him I couldn't sleep.

We went downstairs and found a room with a huge TV Derek grabbed some food and we sat down .we started talking about Italian over Mexican "Mexican food is all so spicy Italy is where the food is at" I said "what wrong with spicy food?" Derek asked before I could reply I saw something in the corner "what's that" I thought.i went closer and herd was a little girl chatting to her little doll .the girl turned around, oh my god that poor child, she was bruised and battered and her eye was bleeding .she vanished and reappeared beside Derek "no don't touch him"I shouted the girl giggled and left.

"Chloe, Chloe what's wrong" Derek asked franticly I threw my arms around his neck and I started bawling my eyes out .i didn't care what he thought I just was petrified and needed someone.

"Calm down Chloe it will be ok" he said stroking my head . "it was horrible Derek" I shrieked . "shhh its ok I'm here calm down okay" he whispered .who knew Derek was such a good friend, he calmed me down and I explained to him what happened which made me cry again.

"okay wait here Chloe I will get a blanket and a shirt I will be back in a minute" he said .Derek came back with a big green blanket .he told me to go to sleep and he will leave as soon as I fell asleep . I was too tired to object. I rested my head on his shoulder while he stroked my head "its ok I'm here Chloe". Derek reminded me of my dad, he was so caring

I fell asleep within ten seconds . and I woke up to the sounds of giggles

"aww they're so cute ,Alice take a picture quick" said one girl "way ahead of you" Alice said. I lifted my head and saw two girl about 19, one was a brunette and the other had ginger hair.

**Ok I know I'm not the best writer but that's where you come in ,help me by clicking the green button ,I know you want to**


	2. chapta twoo

I got up "emm" I said, "oh sorry ,I'm Sarah and this is Alice ,we woke up and came downstairs and found you two together we thought it was so cute so we took a picture" explained Sarah. The girl Alice extended her arm and showed me the picture on her camera , I have to admit It was a good picture

"We'll leave you two to it then" Alice smiled. I glanced over at Derek ,he was still asleep "Derek get up" I grunted. he got up without much hassle

"we have company which find us adorable" I said "huh" Derek was confused. "they woke up and found us ontop of each other and found it cute so the took pictures" I growled. "oh crap ,sorry I think I fell asleep too, well we should get up now ,you can shower first ,are you feeling better?" Derek asked . "thank I'm feeling much better but a little freaked though"

I went into to the bathroom and took a shower ,and it felt good .i realized I had no clean clothes to change into so I ran out of the bathroom in a towel. "ugh" I bumped into some guy he was blonde with chocolate brown eyes .

I looked up at him . "sorry" I muttered . he started to blush "wait your Chloe right" I nodded "well I'm supposed to give you these" he handed me a bunch of clothes "t-thanks" I stuttered, "no problem by the way I'm Dylan" he was expected a hand shake I was about to shake his hand when my towel slipped a bit.

"oh sorry , listen you go get changed and we'll go get breakfast together , I'll wait here" he smiled. I nodded and got changed ,I even stole a bit of tori's make up.

I went out to the corridor and Dylan was waiting as he promised, "ready" he asked, we went downstairs and were greeted by simon "hey Chloe did you sleep well" he asked .Alice answered for me "oh Chloe slept very well" ,Alice showed simon the picture , now I was as red as a tomato , I explained to them what happened and everyone stared at me in awe

"Whoa you're a necro ? nice I'm a shaman" asked Dylan, I nodded "oh sorry I forgot to introduce you two, Dylan this is Simon ,simon this is Dylan" I said.

"okay if everyone could come into the tv room please" Andrew called

I tensed , I didn't want to go in , then Derek appeared and rubbed my shoulder.

"okay so as you may have noticed there are other people living here too, I'm sure some of you have already met" Andrew glanced at me and Dylan . "me and Chloe kinda bumped into each other this morning" Dylan said blushing .

"we will go around the room and you guys introduce yourselves one by one" Andrew announced .first was a tan guy with black hair ,he was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans "hey I'm Alex ,I like sport t.v and reading, I'm almost sixteen and I'm a sorcerer" .next was tori "hey I'm tori I'm a sixteen year old witch ,I love gossiping ,tv make up and cute guys"

then it was me "h-hi I'm Chloe I'm a f-fifteen year old necromancer who r-raises the dead in her sleep, I love m-m-movies and I-I'm really jumpy"

now it was derek's turn "hey I'm Derek , I'm sixteen and I'm a werewolf" he grunted .Dylan's turn "hi I'm Dylan I'm a fifteen year old shaman , I love rock music and food". Next was Alice "hey guys I'm Alice , I'm nineteen and I'm a witch , I' cousins with Sarah , I love pop music and cute lil teens" . Then it was Sarah "hi I'm Sarah I'm exactly like Alice except I'm eighteen".

Now

it was this guys turn, he was wearing leather boots and a leather jacket he was wearing a three days grace t-shirt underneath , he had black hair which was swept over one eye "em hey I'm sam and I'm a necro like Chloe ,I'm sixteen and im really agro so when im pissed off run.

Finally it was simon "hey im simon and" he was interrupted by liz "yea im really hot and I love Chloe ,I think I'm so cool and I'm related to him" she said pointing to Derek .

Me and sam burst out laughing , everyone just stared and thought we were going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own darkest powers but I do own this laptop **

We all scooted into the kitchen and we saw this lady making breakfast , "guys I would like you to meet Sonya our house keeper ,don't worry she knows" Andrew explained .Sonya cooked ever for breakfast ,there were muffins, bacon ,eggs ,sausages , omelettes and tons more . I grabbed a muffin and some milk , the only seat available was beside Sam . "hey Sam do ya know that girl who appeared a minute ago?, yea well that was liz ,an ex Edison group experiment" I explained ." " oh I was wonderin who she was"

"hey guys listen up" Andrew announced "we are going to start training ,Chloe you go with Sam he is very experienced, Dylan you go too since you're a shaman ,simon you will work with me and Alex ,tori you go with Sarah and Alice, Derek we haven't got a werewolf yet so your gonna have to wait ,"

me , Dylan and Sam went into the woods . "okay Dylan go find us something dead" Dylan nodded ,while he was doing that me and Sam were talking "so Chloe you raise things in your sleep ? I presume its against your will or subconscious, so today we are raising the dead at your will ok?" he explained . Dylan found us a dead squirrel .it was all gory and horrible . "ok now concentrate" said Sam . I closed my eyes and imagined I was pulling the squirrel towards me . Iopened my eyes and saw the squirrel come towards me

I saw the poor creature was in so much pain .I tried to release it but just looking at the creature made me cry "I cant do , I just cant" I cried .sam immediately released the squirrel and came over to me . "are you ok?" e put his hand on my shoulder ,I turned around and started to cry on his shoulder . he wrapped his arms round me and started petting my hair " I just couldn't bear seeing that poor creature in so much pain" I cried. "its ok I released it ,calm down love"

I backed away from Sam and sat down ,now it was Dylan's turn ,he sat down beside me and was rubbing my back "its ok Sam released it ,don't cry" he said reassuringly .he felt my bra strap and smiled (perv). I went back into the house everyone saw that I was teary eyed . I ran up to my room before I was bombarded with questions. I couldn't believe Sam and Dylan , here I was having a mental breakdown and they were trying to hit on me !!!

After a few minutes of silent sobbing ,I heard a knock on the door ,I expected simon or Derek . "come in" I called, I really needed a friend now . the door opened and there was Alex with a hand full of flowers


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own darkest powers but writing this makes be feel better so there**

Alex walks in "hey Chloe Dylan told me what happened ,are you ok ?" he asked. "yeah I'm fine" I said rather bluntly . "I brought you some flowers" Alex stretched his arm and handed me a bunch of flowers." "thanks" I muttered .I didn't want to with him right now I wanted a friend not a boyfriend. Alex walked over to the door "If there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask" he said winking. " A-Actually could you g-get Derek for me?" "okay" he replied

What kind of sick freaks were these people? I'm bloody having a mental breakdown!!!

Derek knocked twice and led himself in "you called" he said. He walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed . "oh Derek these people are horrible" I cried . "why what did they do?" he asked

"well it started off when we split up I went with ….." I told him the whole story , about how they guys thought it was a good time to flirt

Derek came over and wrapped on arm round me "those sick bastards , all you needed was a friend ,a shoulder to cry on ,but what do they do FLIRT when you're here suffering they think it's a good time to hit on you" he roared .

I buried my face into Derek's arms " I-I-It was awful t-t-that poor creature" I wailed . "shhh its ok its gone now, okay calm down" he coaxed.

"Derek your such a good friend I'm sorry about all the times I ticked you off , I'm such a liability" I said. "Chloe you changed me into a more caring person no psychologist could ever do that I should be the one apologising for me being such an asshole" he replied

I smiled and looked up at his beautiful emerald eyes . out of the blue I landed a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled "lets go". Derek blushed "yea um sure"

We went downstairs and sat down. "is everything alright ?" asked simon

"yea thanks to Derek" I smiled.

"eh hem it was me that released the soul of that thing not wolf boy" said Sam .

"Don't you dare call Derek wolf boy again" I growled looking him square in the eye.

"whatever you say hun" he smirked

I got up to get a drink and came back to find tori sitting in my seat . I looked around the only seat available was between Alex and Dylan .dylan winked at me so I sat down on the floor ,

We were watching scrubs ,when it went to a commercial break I got up to go to the bathroom ,I slipped on one of Simon's pens and landed in Derek's lap

"whoops s-s-sorry" I blushed

I went into the bathroom and came out to find simon there . "hey chlo wanna get started on the comic?" I really didn't feel like it but when I glanced at the TV room and saw Alex , Dylan and Sam eye ball me I ran upstairs . "coming" I called.

I went up to simon and Derek's room .it was nothing like mine ,it had a huge balcony and a bunk bed . "hey no fair you got the good room" I complained . "why what's your room like I led him into my room "I see" was all he said .

After working with simon for about two hours it was time for dinner.

Sonya made lasagne and mac and cheese (if you don't like lasagne) .

I took a bit of each and sat down Sam, Alex and Dylan ran to get a seat beside me . I wasn't that angry anymore. It kinda melted away . "oh my god ,Sonya this food is brilliant" I said.

After a few minutes of silently eating I asked Derek to pass the shredded cheese .he handed is over and for some reason I couldn't get it out so Alex offered to help .he turned it upside down and started shaking it .he looked through It (its still is upside down) when all the cheese fell on his face .

Tori burst out laughing , Derek and simon just sniggered

Poor Alex was blushing. I helped brush off most of the cheese . I went to the bathroom with him .some of the cheese got under his shirt .he pulled his t-shirt off revealing his beautiful ab's. I was in awe. "is it all gone" he asked .I nodded he turned around revealing a huge scar on his back. "oh my god w-what happened" I asked

**Help I need reviews please !!!!**


	5. review please

**Hey guy im serious if you guys don't start reviewing I'm gonna stop writing**

Cpov

"oh my god w-what happened" I asked .I pointed at a huge scar that ran through his back ,Alex winced when I touched it

"Oh I don't want to talk about it" he said, "oh I-I'm sorry" I stuttered.

He turned around and looked at me

"no Chloe I'm sorry, you were really upset upstairs and not only did I not help I bloody tried to make my move" I looked up into his milky brown eyes " you don't know how sorry I'm Chloe" he said " will you forgive me".

I paused he sounded genuine and I couldn't find a flick of untruthfulness in his eyes "I forgive you" I replied I looked away "now I think the cheese is all gone" I smiled. Alex put his shirt back on and we went back into the kitchen.

Alex way really sweet and kinda cute, I might consider him. I really shouldn't come to conclusions so quickly, maybe I should give the other two another chance, as a friend, no more than that.

The rest of dinner went uneventful but Derek kept giving the guys dirty looks . as soon as dinner was over everyone split up ,Derek and tori went upstairs Sam, Alex and simon played soccer out back and Dylan was watching TV, I helped Sonya with the dishes.

I went out back with my ipod , I was listening to lily allen .(A/N .I don't know if she's known in America).simon asked me if I wanted to play I agreed, I mean why not ?

Me and simon against Alex and Sam , i scored a header. All the guys were in awe .i played soccer in my school . "nice" simon smiled. I tried to get the ball off Sam , he was really good .

I slipped on the ball and took Sam down with me . Alex left out his hand and helped me up "are you okay?" he asked "yeah I'm fine ,I'm so sorry Sam"

"it fine" he said , he got some grass in his hair so I brushed it off. " err Chloe I was wondering ,maybe if you and I could" he was interrupted by Derek .

"Chloe I need you here" called Derek "coming" I replied

thank god for Derek , he always saves the day .

* * *

we went upstairs into his and Simon's room "soo…" I said

Derek;" you should be thanking me Chloe"

Me; why

Derek; I saved you from Sam

Me; oh yeah thanks ,but how did you?

Derek; werewolf hearing

Me; ahh

" oh yeah Alex apologised to me in the bathroom" I said

"oh good" Derek said "at least he was a gentleman"

"so what did you want to tell me" I asked . "well I don't think we can trust Andrew, I kinda heard him on the phone, he said ' yeah the kids haven't a clue' and that he would turn us in as soon as we got comfortable and" Derek said

My face fell ,I just got used to living in a house, sleeping in a bed , just being normal it was all gonna disappear now.

"Derek, I said , we need more proof". "you don't believe me" Derek said disappointedly. "no no I just think we are jumping to conclusions" I explained . "well what's your theory" he asked.

I thought for a minute ,was Derek ever wrong?

Then I thought of other people Andrew could have been talking to

I walked out of the room

"where are you going"

"packing my bags" I replied

**what did ya'll think ,I won't know till you review,**

**oh come on at least pm me**


	6. fluffy mushy crap

**Oh thanks guy's I finally got reviews (woop woop) I will mention u guy's names thanks to : some random guy, Vanessa , Jessica , emotacofilling ,phonos and Leah hunter. thanks for all the reviews **

**I love you all 3**

Cpov

I glanced over at the clock , it was 10:00 ,my bag was packed just in case we had to run early. I decided to go sleep ,I went downstairs to get my ipod .

Oh feck I left it in the garden .it was pitch black outside. I pulled the door open and let a chilling breeze in . "where are you going" it was Dylan.

"o-oh I f-forgot my i-i-ipod" I said,

"oh simon brought it in for you" he said

Dylan looked down at what I was wearing, I didn't have any pyjamas so I had to sleep in a tank top and shorts, though I pulled on Liz's hoodie before I came down.

"er chlo do u not have any pyjamas? I'll go ask Andrew if he got you a pair" said Dylan

"no no I'll ask Alice or Sarah for a pair , I don't want to cause any hassle" I said.

"well okay then" smiled Dylan

Alice and Sarah shared the attic, I knocked on the door

"Come in" called Alice. "Err Alice have you got a pair of pyjamas I can borrow?" I asked. "sorry I haven't got an extra pair but I do have a really old one that's too small for me" she pulled out a pair of blue silk pyjamas, the pyjama top was sleeveless an a tad bit revealing but other than that it was gorgeous.

"this is old?" I asked "well I've had them for awhile but never wore them, I hate the colour blue, you can keep them" she said, "thanks Alice" I said.

I got changed and went to the loo , I looked into the mirror , the pyjamas really looked good on me, very err flattering.

I was about to hop into bed when I realized I forgot to get my ipod off simon , I can't sleep without it.

**Dpov**

simon was downstairs talking to Dylan , him and simon really got along . I was in my room getting ready to sleep, I heard a knock at the door , I presumed it was simon.

"come in" I called ,the door opened and in walked in Chloe , she looked stunning , she was wearing blue pj's which really looked so hot in,

wait what did I just say hot? Well I do have to admit I have feelings for Chloe but it was never gonna happen so I just shut up. She covered her eyes ,SHIT I was in my boxers I grabbed a pair of baggy jeans .

"well I guess you more decent than before" she giggled . "Chloe what are you doing here ?" I asked. " well I left my ipod in the garden and dylan told me simon brought it in for me" she smiled.

"oh eh Simon's downstairs" I said just then simon walked in, I could see his eye's widen "errr chlo what are you doin here?" he asked . "have you seen my ipod" she asked "yeah uh here"he handedit to her.

"Well goodnight guy's" she gave me and simon a kiss on the cheek ,giggled and left.

Simon turned around " I think I'm in love" he said with a soppy grin "well so is every other guy in the house, you got a lot of competition" I replied..

Then out of the blue Dylan came in "whoa did you guys see Chloe ? smoken wasn't she" exclaimed Dylan. "I know wasn't she?" said simon.

"eh simon you got something on your cheek, wait is that lipgloss!" said Dylan .

"yeah me and Derek got a nightime kiss" boasted simon

" lucky bastard" growled Dylan

**did u like it? Tell me in your reviews**


End file.
